nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Unending Frost/End Cutscene
The Master vampire laughs and bursts through the ground, gliding higher into the sky. The four heroes have to run off of to the edges of the Cavern to not fall into the abyss. “Now, the Vampire Apocalypse, has truly begun!” The vampire yells, the same voice that told them it needed to be stopped. He disappears into the night as the blood moon looms overhead. “What the fuck!?” Christopher looked at his monitor in disbelief. “How did this happen? How the hell did a group of arties trigger the Vampire Apocalypse!?” “I… don’t know…” Michael frowned at his screen. “What do you mean you don’t know, they’re your characters! Charlotte steamrolled the whole damn quest line! An arty!” Chris shook his head. “You are the one who designed the questline, Chris!” “And you are the one who didn’t give Charlotte enough character flaws!” “She was supposed to die!" Michael gestures at his screen displaying Charlotte's info. "It was scripted that way! I don’t even know how that dumbass John triggered the Bloodsucker, it was only supposed to attack Charlotte! The entire purpose of her character was to be the shoes left to fill in by the guest!” Michael pulls up a change-log. Among the listings are the names Charlotte Maur, Charlie Maur, Lily Fletching, and Daniel Orien. Patch-notes are listed beside them such as “shit needs fixed” and also one for Lily, “She needs to be more attractive, not enough people are romancing her!” “Is there anyway at all we can back-pedal this? Turn off the event, delay it?” Michael asked, sweating. “No, not without potentially corrupting the entire damn universe. Keats will have our asses fired if we do that during October of all months. It’ll be fine.” Chris breathed out, unsure of himself. “It’s just going to have to play out how it is going to play out. It’s October, they’ll love it. I…” “What the fuck just happened?” Richard Keats storms into the room. “Hey boss, uh, nothing’s wrong. The Vampire Apocalypse event just happened a little early and…” Keats nodded, pretending to listen but clearly not. “Shayla, get the fuck in the control room.” He says a bit too loudly into the radio. “Lazy fucking tech.” He shakes his head. “We don’t need a tech. If there was a problem, which there definitely isn’t, we still wouldn’t need a tech.” Chris tried to explain. Keats nodded, still not listening. “What’s going on?” Shayla asked as she walked into the room. “Navarro and Mooring here are getting ready for the unemployment. Figure out what they fucked up and fix it.” Before any of the three of them could respond, suddenly the lights dim. They look around, shocked. “Warning: Security breach. Security LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES activated. Please stay at your station until the lockdown has lifted. Keats tries to open the door, it’s jammed. A visible chill fills the room from the bottom of the door. The camera zooms out through a window, they all start yelling at each other, inaudible. Five veiny tendrils slam and scrape across the window, leaving behind blood-red ooze. The logo for Vampire Apocalypse appears, then breaks apart and dissolves, a new logo fades in. Eternal Deception Secret Achievement Unlocked: It's Just a Lie Category:Eternal Deception